Love and Tears
by Cece Mayuyu
Summary: Pernahkan kalian mengalami sebuah cinta segitiga yang sulit? Tunangan yang sangat kalian cintai malah mencintai orang lain yang tidak lain adalah sahabat kalian sendiri. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Membunuhnya atau bunuh diri? /Terisnpirasi dari lagu ACUTE, request Killua. Maaf kalo gaje


_Pernahkah kalian melihat tunangan yang sangat kalian cintai malah mencintai orang lain?_

_Jika itu terjadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika teryata orang yang disukai tunanganmu ialah sahabatmu sendiri?_

_Apakah kalian pernah merasakan sebuah cinta segitiga seperti itu?_

_Jika pernah, apa yang kalian lakukan?_

_Merelakannya? Mengancamnya? Membunuhnya? Atau…_

… _Bunuh diri?_

* * *

**Love and Tears  
Genre: Romance, Tragedy  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: KaiAi, KaiRen (Aichi dan Ren di season 3. Semua umurnya dibuat jadi umur 19-20 tahun)  
Disclaimer: Bushiroad dan lagu yang menjadi inspirasi FIC ini dari lagu Vocaloid  
Warning: Typo, tidak sesuai lagu, gaje, dll**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu ACUTE yang dibawa Miku, Luka dan Kaito. Request Killua**

* * *

Kai Toshiki, siapakah yang tidak mengenal pemuda itu? Putra dari pengusaha terkenal yang sebentar lagi akan mewarisi gelar dan perusahaan dari sang ayah setelah ia menikah. Saat ini ia sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang yang hampir menyamai derajatnya. Walau laki-laki, tunangannya itu sangat cantik. _Gay_? Ah, sudah biasa. Bahkan hal yang mustahil seperti mempunyai anak pun bisa terjadi di sini? Aneh bukan? Namun itu sudah biasa.

Hari itu, Kai merasa ini hari yang membosankan. Hari-harinya selalu diisi kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Hanya malam ia bisa bebas, itupun hanya waktu jam tidurnya. Sisanya selalu diisi kerja dan kerja saja.

Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil melihat kearah keluar jendela. Tidak ada pemandangan yang indah baginya hingga…

Tok tok tok

Seseorang yang Kai harapkan datang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kai_-kun_, kau masih sibuk?" Tanya tunangannya yang diketahui bernama Sendou Aichi (Masih tunangan, belum menikah).

"Tidak juga, sedang beristirahat sebentar? Ada perlu apa hingga kemari?" Tanya Kai lembut. Aichi hanya tersenyum.

"A-aku sedang bosan, jadi kupikir lebih baik membantu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku…" Jawab Aichi agak pelan.

"Pekerjaanku sudah hampir selesai. Setelah selesai aku berencana untuk ke kota. Kau mau ikut?" Aichi mengangguk.

"Kau siap-siap saja dulu. Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu,"

"Baik, akan kutunggu di kamar," Aichi keluar dari ruangan, Kai menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa rasa bosannya hilang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang akan selesai sebentar lagi dan tentu saja, setengah jam kemudian pekerjaan itu selesai. Biasanya, akan memakan waktu hingga tiga jam lebih, namun sekarang bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Kai keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan berjalan menuju kamar, terlihat sosok Aichi yang sedang menunggunya di dalam kamar.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kai, Aichi mengangguk pelan.

"Kai_-kun_ sendiri sudah siap?" Tanya Aichi, Kai membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan mobil. Kita ke kota sekalian membeli barang-barang keperluan yang lain,"

"Aku sudah mencatatnya, jadi tenang saja,"

Kai dan Aichi beranjak menuju garansi dan menaiki mobil pribadi milik Kai menuju kearah kota. Selama perjalanan, kedua saling diam-diaman. Mungkin Kai membiarkan Aichi menikmati keramaian kota. Baik Aichi maupun Kai jarang keluar berdua dengan bebas. Keduanya paling sering melakukan perjalanan menuju perusahaan mereka. Tak lebih dari itu. Sangat jarang bagi mereka berjalan berdua dengan bebas seperti ini.

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau mau berbelanja apa dulu?" Kai melihat daftar belanjanya.

"Di sana ada minimart kan? Yang kurang hanya alat mandi, teh celup dan kopi yang biasa kau minum saat kerja. Tidak lebih dari itu," Jawab Aichi.

"Kau ke sana duluan. Aku mencari tempat parkir dulu. Kompleks pertokoan memang selalu ramai," Aichi menurut dan turun dari mobil lebih dulu, "Kalau sudah, susul ya,"

Aichi melangkah menuju ke minimart dan berbelanja terlebih dahulu. Namun mendadak ia bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Lho, kau Aichi, kan?" Tanya seseorang yang seumuran dengan keduanya. Pemuda itu memiliki helai rambut berwarna merah dan dikucir _ponytail_.

"Ternyata memang Ren_-san_," Aichi menunjukan senyumnya, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu,"

"Kau juga. Kudengar kau sudah bertunangan, di mana tunanganmu? Tidak pergi berdua?"

"Sekarang dia sedang mencari tempat parkir, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang,"

"Maaf menunggu, Aichi," Baru saja dibicarakan, si objek sudah datang.

"Ah, Kai_-kun_!" Aichi menghampiri Kai, "Ren_-san_, kau masih ingat dia? Ini Kai_-kun_. Dulu kita sering main bareng,"

"Ren? Oh, aku ingat, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu,"

"Jadi kau tunangan dengan Aichi? Senang bisa bertemu lagi," Ren mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak bersalaman. Kai membalasnya dan memberinya sedikit senyuman lembut.

"Kalian belum selesai belanja? Aku pergi dulu ya. Aku buru-buru!" Ren melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Aku sudah hampir selesai. Apa kau masih ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Aichi, Kai tidak menjawab, "Kai_-kun_?"

Akhirnya Kai tersadar dari lamunnya, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Kau masih ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Terserah Kai_-kun_ saja," Aichi tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam di luar? Sudah lama tidak makan keluar,"

"Iya, sudah lama. Biasanya hanya makan di rumah atau di tempat kerja,"

Kai tersenyum menatap Aichi, namun mendadak ia merasakan perasaan aneh, terutama saat bertemu Ren. Sebelumnya dia pernah merasakan perasaan itu pada Aichi saat pertama kali bertemu. Masa sih itu cinta?

Kai membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. Aichi terdiam menatap Kai. Ia juga merasakan hal aneh pada Kai.

-XXX-

"Haaah, capeknya," Begitu tiba di rumah, Aichi langsung menerjang tempat tidur empuknya.

"Kau suka? Jika ada waktu kita pergi bareng lagi, bagaimana?"

"Boleh. Sangat jarang kita jalan-jalan berdua. Bahkan, hari libur pun tidak bisa beristirahat,"

"Kalau sudah makan, minum obatmu. Bisa gawat kalau penyakitmu kambuh lagi. Setelah itu tidur. Jangan sampai kau kurang tidur,"

"Baik!" Aichi langsung menurut begitu saja.

Kai tersenyum dan membuka laci di sebuah meja di samping ranjang. Terdapat foto ia, Aichi dan Ren saat kelulusan mereka dari universitas dua tahun yang lalu. Dibandingkan dengan orang-orang pada umumnya, karena prestasinya, ketiganya bisa masuk kuliah pada usia SMA, kurang lebih enam belas tahun. Ketiganya sangat akrab dan selalu bersama. Selalu belajar bersama dan berdiskusi hingga hasilnya cukup mengejutkan karena lulus pada usia muda.

Kai bertemu lagi dengan Aichi setengah tahun yang lalu. Kedua orangtua mereka sepakat akan bekerja sama sehingga Kai dan Aichi bertunangan. Kai tidak begitu keberatan karena dia menyukai Aichi. Hanya suka?

Kondisi fisik Aichi berbeda dari tiga sekawan itu dan dia banyak pantangan. Tidak boleh berlama-lama di bawah terik matahari, mengurangi makanan yang telalu asam, atau terlalu asin. Dia juga tidak boleh berlama-lama di tempat yang dingin. Obat yang ia minum hanya bersifat menahan, namun tidak dapat menyembuhkan.

Aichi sudah tertidur pulas, namun Kai masih terjaga. Entah kenapa ia mengingat kenangannya saat bersama Ren. Ren, Ren dan Ren. Ren selalu menjahilinya, menggodanya…

Tunggu, kenapa dia malah berpikir soal Ren? Dia kan sebentar lagi akan memiliki Aichi. Tapi…

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia malah…

-XXX-

Sesekali Kai menguap di laptopnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalam, padahal hari ini pekerjaannya bertambah tiga kali lipat dari yang kemarin dan kemungkinan satu hari tidak bisa kelar. Aichi juga sedang pergi ke tempat usaha orangtuanya untuk bekerja.

Kai kembali mengetik laporan dan data-data lainnya, namun sesekali ia melamun. Ada perasaan aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namun Kai memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan kembali bekerja, walau perasaan aneh itu terus berputar dalam pikirannya.

Kring Kring!

Kai meraih ponselnya, teryata ada panggilan masuk dari ibu mertuanya, Shizuka.

"Kai? Kau sedang bekerja?"

"Ya? Ada apa menelepon?"

"Aichi bilang hari ini dia tidak bisa pulang karena ia lembur. Besok dia baru bisa pulang. Apa kau tidak keberatan sendirian untuk sehari saja?"

"Tidak, tenang saja, aku bisa mengerti. Besok pagi dia akan kujemput,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Maaf ya sudah menganggumu,"

Shizuka memutuskan teleponnya, Kai kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti sejenak. Sesekali ia mengetik datanya, tapi sesekali pikirannya melayang.

"_Sial, ini bukan waktunya untuk berkhayal!"_

Walau Kai berpikir demikian, tetap saja isi pikirannya tetap melayang.

"_Kai, lihat! Ada seekor burung yang memberi makan anaknya,"_

"_Kai, hari ini kita makan pudding di rumah Aichi-kun yuk!"_

"_Kai!"_

"_Kai!_

Duak!

Kai membanting kepalanya di meja

"Sial, kenapa harus mengingat masa lalu!" Sebenarnya Kai tahu perasaan aneh saat mereka kembali bertemu dengan Ren. Tetapi Kai bukan tukang selingkuh. Ia sudah memiliki Aichi, kenapa malah memikirkan pacar orang lain. Sebentar, memang Ren sudah punya pacar?

Kai tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan ialah menyingkirkan perasaan itu jauh-jauh sebelum perasaan itu semakin mendalam. Walau ia tahu, hal itu justru malah membuat perasaan itu kian membesar.

"Kh, kenapa aku harus…"

-XXX-

Pekerjaannya pertama sudah selesai dan data sudah dikirim ke klien, masih dua sampai tiga data untuk klien, tapi karena masih ada waktu selama tiga hari, Kai yang banyak pikiran memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan agar pikiran anehnya itu hilang.

"Wah, Kai, kupikir hari ini kau juga lembur," Seseorang yang dari tadi merasuki kai mendadak muncul di belakangnya saat ia sedang jalan-jalan sendirian di taman kota.

"Ren, sejak kapan kau…"

"Tadi aku mau beli es, begitu sadar kau sudah ada di depanku. Kau tidak bersama Aichi?" Tanya Ren dengan nada riang seperti biasa.

"Aichi hari ini lembur dengan perusahaan orangtuanya. Besok dia baru bisa pulang. Kau sendiri, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku cari kerjaan yang mudah. Cuma sebagai karyawan minimarket saja, tidak lebih dari itu. Enak ya kalian, orangtuanya punya perusahaan sendiri,"

"Tidak juga. Justru sulit menjadi penerus, bahkan harus kerja lembur,"

"_Sou ka_, mau ke mana? Aku sedang libur, bagaimana kalau bersama seperti dulu? Aku ingin mengajak Aichi_-kun_ juga. Sayangnya dia sedang lembur," Ujar Ren agak suram.

"Jangan khawatir. Minggu nanti kami bebas. Kita bisa jalan bertiga lagi seperti dulu,"

"Sekarang mau jalan berdua dulu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebutmu dari Aichi kok," Kata Ren santai.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, toh aku sedang punya waktu luang," Jawab Kai

"Nanti aku dikira selingkuh lagi,"

"Tenang saja, Aichi bisa mengerti kok,"

Entah kenapa Kai merasa kebosanannya hilang. Apa karena ada Ren?

"_Tidak, pasti hanya kebetulan," _Ia berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh

-XXX-

Satu ketikan terakhir membuat Kai langsung lemas di tempat duduknya. Untunglah pekerjaan selesai, walau masih 98%. Kai terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia sempat berpikir, bagaimana nasib Aichi yang hari ini lembur, dan lagi, besok ia mendapat tugas lagi, yaitu rapat.

Kai sendiri juga lelah dengan posisinya sebagai penerus yang harus kerja, kerja, dan kerja saja. Kai sendiri juga kesepian tanpa Aichi, tetapi kehadiran Ren tadi juga sempat membuat rasa kesepiannya hilang.

Kai tidak mengerti kenapa ia mulai terus memikirkan Ren. Apa karena selama dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu? Atau jangan-jangan ada alasan lain?

Apa karena 'rasa ini' terus menghantuinya. Kai tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasakannya. Kai galau sejenak.

Sementara Aichi yang masih lembur terus merasakan firasat aneh mengenai Kai. Walau sudah pukul 00.30, Aichi tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya karena tidak suka pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

"_Kenapa aku merasakan hal yang aneh, soal Kai-kun dan Ren-san?"_ Aichi mulai gelisah. Ia menjadi tidak konsentrasi terhadap pekerjaannya di depan _notebook_nya.

"_Apa jangan-jangan, Kai-kun…"_ Tidak, tidak, itu namanya _negative thinking_. Aichi menghilangkan pikiran buruknya dan kembali melanjutkan ketikan datanya. Walaupun datanya tidak akan selesai sampai pagi nanti akibat pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya gelisah.

-XXX-

Kai menatap Aichi yang sedang tidur nyeyak di tempat tidur mereka. Pekerjaannya baru selesai jam sembilan pagi dan jam sepuluh langsung tertidur pulas di rumah setelah dijemput oleh Kai. Benar-benar melelahkan. Kai beruntung karena jadwal rapatnya ditunda hingga jam tiga sore nanti. Kai sendiri masih merasakan lelah. Rasanya ia untuk sementara ini malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ingin rasanya Kai merasakan libur yang panjang, karena selalu saja liburnya hanya sehari, setelah itu esoknya bekerja lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kai sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman. Namun tanpa ia sadari, ia tertidur sambil terus memikirkan Ren.

_(Hal yang masih kuingat adalah aat kita masih kecil. Awal pertemuan kita…)_

"_Toshiki, hari ini kita kedatangan tetangga baru," Seorang wanita yang memiliki paras kemiripan dengan Kai berkata demikian kepada putra tunggalnya. Sementara seorang anak yang terlihat baru berumur sembilan tahun menghentikan aktifitas meminum jusnya._

"_Tetangga baru? Aichi ya?"_

"_Namanya Ren. Dia seumuran dengan kalian berdua. Ibu berharap kalian dapat akrab,"_

_Pemuda yang teryata ialah Kai mulai penasaran._

"_Ah, sudah kesiangan. Aku berangkat duluan ya!"_

_Kai membuka pintu apartemennya. Ayah Kai merupakan presiden perusahaan yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah. Sama pula dengan keluarga seorang tetangganya yang seminggu yang baru pindah. Berarti tetangga baru ini memiliki posisi yang sama?_

_Kai membuka pintu dan di saat bersamaan, seorang anak berambut merah baru saja keluar._

"_Ah," Keduanya berucap hal yang sama bersamaan._

"_Namamu Ren kan?"_

"_Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Aku tidak pernah memberitahukanmu siapa namaku?"_

"_Namaku Kai. Ibuku yang memberitahukan namamu. Ah, aku sudah hampir terlambat. Aku duluan!"_

_-XXX-_

_Kai membuka pintu kelas dan tampak ngos-ngosan karena habis berlari. Bel masuk sudah berdering daritadi dan beruntung wali kelasnya belum datang._

"_Ah, Kai-kun, tumben kesiangan," Aichi langsung menyadari kehadiran Kai._

"_Tadi keasikan ngobrol dengan ibuku saat sarapan,"_

"_Tadi sensei bilang kelas kita akan murid baru!"_

"_Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Sensei sudah datang," Kai langsung terbelak kaget. Dia kan…_

"_Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedangan murid baru,"_

"_Namaku Suzugamori Ren. Senang bertemu dengan kalian,"_

_(Dan saat itulah, kami mulai akrab. Kami selalu bersama. Liburan, belajar, semuanya bersama. Semua itu tak bisa dan tidak ingin kulupakan. Kenangan indah yang kita lalui bertiga. Bersekolah di tempat yang sama dan berada di kelas yang sama. Nilai yang sama hingga membuat para guru bingung. Semuanya selalu sama. Tapi, selama bersama aku terganggu dengan sebuah perasaan, terutama saat bersama Ren. Aku mulai mengetahui perasaan apa yang kuketahui ketika kami beranjak SMA)_

_Kai masuk ke kelasnya dan menuju ke tempat duduknya. Ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah surat._

'_Apa ini? Surat cinta lagi ya? Memelahkan," Kai ingin membuangnya, namun ia membatalkan niatnya saat membaca nama pengirimnya, Suzugamori Ren._

_Kai membaca surat tersebut. Ren memintanya untuk datang ke halaman belakang. Kai menurutinya dan benar, Ren ada di sana._

"_Kai, kau lama," Keluh Ren dengan nada bicara yang seperti biasa._

"_Maaf, aku baru saja menemukan suratmu,"_

"_Yah sudahlah. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan. Hanya berdua denganmu!"_

_Kai merasakan suatu firasat dan bahkan entah kenapa perasaan aneh itu semakin menjadi-jadi._

"_Aku… AKU SUKA KAI. DARI AWAL KITA BERTEMU!" Ren berucap demikian sambil berteriak. Kai seperti habis terjatuh dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Inikah perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan? Perasaan cintanya pada Ren? Tapi entah kenapa..._

"_Tolong biarkan aku berpikir dulu,"_

_(Itulah jawabanku. Hingga kuliah, kami masih seperti biasanya, namun belum kubalas perasaannya. Aku juga mencintainya tapi aku takut menjawabnya. Hingga lama-kelamaan aku melupakannya. Saat bertemu kembali dengannya, perasaan itu kembali muncul dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Kini aku mengerti. Perasaan itu adalah…)_

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasanya kepalanya terasa pening. Masa itu…

Masa lalu itu…

Kata-kata itu, perasaan itu…

Ya, Kai menyadarinya.

Kai mencuci mukanya dan berangkat rapat. Aichi masih tertidur pulas walau sudah jam setengah tiga.

-XXX-

"Rapat hari ini sekian, terima kasih karena sudah hadir!" Kai mengakhiri rapatnya. Kini ia bisa bebas kembali. Walau disertai dengan tepuk tangan, Kai merasa gelisah, akibat mimpi itu.

Sungguh bodoh Kai melupakannya. Ia kini kembali mengingatnya. Hal penting itu, perasaan itu, cinta itu, semuanya nyaris ia lupakan!

Kai mulai mengerti. Ia mencintai Ren daripada Aichi. Walaupun Aichi tunangannya, namun perasaan cinta untuk Aichi tidak tumbuh padanya. Justru rasa cintanya pada Ren yang ada padanya.

Ingin Kai berteriak frustasi pada saat itu juga seperti orang gila. Kenapa ia harus melupakan hal itu?

Kai keluar dari gedung perusahaannya dan mencari Ren di luar sana. Namun ia tidak menemukannya.

Ke mana?

Ren ada di mana?

Kai melihat kearah kanan dan kiri, hanya ada orang-orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Selama ini ia tidak tahu di mana Ren tinggal, di mana Ren bekerja, di mana Ren berada dan…

Kai terus mencarinya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

"REEEEEEEEEN!"

Kai berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Kai tidak peduli ia harus dianggap orang gila dan masuk skandal. Bagi Kai, Ren lebih penting dari itu. Ren dimatanya bagai emas yang tak ternilai harganya. Bagi Kai, Ren itu… Ren…

Hujan deras melanda kota, namun Kai tidak memperdulikannya. Hujan bukanlah apa-apa baginya. Kai yang tidak bisa menemukan Ren jatuh terduduk. Tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya menyamarkan air matanya. Ia menyerah walau tahu ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia tidak boleh menyerah sebelum menemukan Ren.

Ia tidak boleh…

Seseorang mendekati Kai dan menghalangi hujan yang membasahinya dengan payungnya.

"Kalau hujan-hujanan, nanti kau demam lho, kai," Kai kenal suara itu.

"R-Ren…"

"Kau sudah selesai rapat? Rumahmu jauh kan? Bagaimana kalau-…"

Ren terbelak kaget saat Kai mendadak memeluknya hingga payung yang ia bawa terjatuh.

"Kai?"

"Aku… ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," Kai melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku akan membalas perasaanmu waktu itu,"

Ren tersenyum, "Entah kenapa aku merasa senang kau masih mengingatnya, Kai, ah bukan, Toshiki,"

DEG!

Sementara Aichi merasakan firasat tidak nyaman. Namun sesaat setelah ia menterjemahkan firasat itu, ia mengerti.

"Sudah kuduga… Kai_-kun_ dan Ren_-san_…"

-XXX-

Selama makan malam, Kai dan Aichi sama sekali tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Biasanya keduanya saling bercerita. Tapi Aichi terlihat murung dan Kai terkadang senyum-senyum sendirian.

Aichi tahu tapi ia tidak berani bertanya. Aichi memang senang berteman dengan Ren. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak ingin tunangannya, Kai, diambil oleh Ren. Aichi juga sejujurnya sudah menyimpan rasa sukanya pada Kai sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aichi pindah seminggu sebelum Ren pindah. Ia yang pertama kali mengenal Kai. Tapi kenapa Kai justru lebih menyukai Ren? Apa ia kurang sempurna di mata Kai?

"Aku sudah selesai," Rasanya Aichi jadi hilang nafsu makan. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Makananmu masih banyak. Kalau kau hanya makan sedikit nanti penyakitmu kambuh," Kai memperingatkan.

"Tadi aku sudah makan di luar. Jadi sudah kenyang," Jawab Aichi berbohong.

"Oh, jangan lupa meminum obatmu, ya,"

Aichi tidak menjawab dan masuk ke kamar. Ia langsung tiduran di tempat tidur tanpa meminum obatnya. Perasaan Aichi mulai kacau. Aichi senang bisa bertemu dengan Ren dan bertunangan dengan orang yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama, tapi ia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Selama hidupnya, inilah cobaan paling berat untuknya.

Walau is sudah bertunangan dengan Kai, tapi bagaimana kalau nantinya posisinya akan digantikan oleh Ren? Walau Aichi sudah tahu perusahaan milik keluarga Ren sudah bangkrut tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi itu bukan berarti Kai tidak bisa memilikinya. Kai bahkan bisa meminta pembatalan pertunangannya dan akan digantikan oleh Ren.

Aichi tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya. Ia sudah mencintai Kai lebih dulu dibanding Ren. Tapi akan berbeda dengan perasaan Kai. Kai jauh lebih menyukai Ren dibanding Aichi walau Aichilah teman pertama yang seapartemen dengannya.

"Kai_-kun baka_…"

Sementara, Ren tampak riang malam itu. Hujan bukan menjadi masalah baginya dan makan hanya dengan garam pun tidak menjadi masalah baginya.

Akhirnya ia bisa mendengar jawaban yang sudah ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun. Akhirnya cintanya terbalas.

Tapi, tunggu, Ren baru menyadari satu hal. Bagaimana dengan Aichi? Dan lagi bukannya jika Kai bersamanya itu artinya Kai selingkuh? Tunangan berbeda dengan pacar. Tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya.

Ren ingin Kai menjadi miliknya, tetapi ia tidak tega melukai Aichi. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka bersahabat. Ren pun mengalami pilihan yang berat. Ia tidak mau mengalaminya tapi itu sudah tidak bisa dihindari.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ren tenggelam dalam kebingungan.

-XXX-

Kai melihat Aichi berubah semenjak kemarin. Ia selalu murung. Tersenyum pun tidak. Makan sedikit dan bahkan Kai melihat obatnya masih utuh. Kai sendiri tidak mengerti perubahan yang terjadi pada Aichi.

"Aichi, kau punya masalah?" Kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kai kaget, Aichi menangis?

"Kai_-kun_… Kai_-kun_ sebenarnya… dibandingkan denganku, Kai_-kun_ jauh lebih mencintai Ren_-san_, kan!" Kai refleks berdiri dari sofa ruang keluarga. Darimana Aichi bisa tahu?

"Ba-bagaimana kau…"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, Kai_-kun_! Saat kita masih SMA… aku melihat Ren menyatakan perasaannya padamu," Kai tidak menjawab.

"Jujur, aku sangat syok pada hal itu. Tapi aku merasa beruntung bisa bertunangan denganmu. Tapi… tapi…" Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, "Apa aku kurang sempurna di matamu? Waktu kemarin juga, karena kau tidak kunjung pulang karena hujan, jadi aku menyusulmu. Tapi, aku melihatnya dengan jelas, Kai_-kun_. Kau memeluk Ren dan membalas perasaannya. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat hal itu!?"

Kai sama sekali tiak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aichi beranjak dan memeluk Kai, "Jika aku memang kurang sempurna dihadapanmu, tolong beritahu aku semua kelemahanku. Aku tunanganmu dan aku rela memperbaikinya. Aku mencintaimu lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan Ren_-san_!"

Kai tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Tidak, Aichi dimatanya memang sempurna, tapi Kai lebih mencintai Ren. Rahasianya terbongkar sudah. Tidak ada gunanya lagi menyimpannya lama-lama. Kai melepaskan pelukan Aichi.

"Maafkan aku, Aichi. Sejujurnya, aku lebih mencintai Ren dibandingkan denganmu. Sekali lagi, maaf,"

Walau diucapkan dengan lembut, Aichi sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Justru ia malah…

"Aichi!" Kai menangkap tubuh Aichi sebelum ia terjatuh di lantai. Aichi mendadak pingsan dan Kai tahu penyebabnya.

"Gawat, apa harus kubawa ke rumah sakit?" Kai mulai berpikir dan memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Selama di ruang tunggu, Kai sempat menelepon Shizuka dan Ren.

Karena sudah diperbolehkan masuk, Kai memasuki ruang periksa. Aichi sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya dan terus menatap lantai.

"Dia tidak meminum obatnya ya? Pantas saja, tapi ia tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, sebentar lagi dia sudah boleh pulang," Mendengar jawaban dokter, Kai menjadi sedikit lega, "Ini obatnya. Ingat, jangan terulang lagi,"

Kai menerima dan membayar biayanya, setelah itu mengajak Aichi pulang. Namun Aichi tampaknya enggan diajak pulang.

"Kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah?" Aichi menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara kau menangkan diri di rumah keluargamu? Mungkin kita bisa mendiskusikan hal ini…"

Dan lagi Aichi tidak menjawab, tetapi ia beranjak dan berjalan keluar. Kai mengikutinya dan menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'YA'.

"Ah, Aichi_-kun_ sudah baikan?" Orang yang tidak Aichi harapkan datang.

"Aku kaget saat mendengar kau pingsan. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit-… Aichi_-kun_!"

Aichi berlari meninggalkan Kai dan Ren tanpa memperdulikan panggilan mereka. Aichi tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat itu. Ia takut. Ia sejujurnya takut kehilangan Kai. Kai ialah orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sosok cinta pertamanya, namun Kai justru diam-diam menyukai Ren. Hatinya bagai tertusuk seribu pedang dan darah mengalir deras. Ia merasa semua itu sudah berakhir, namun teryata tidak.

Aichi terus berlari di keramaian malam itu. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana yang jelas ia tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya. Rumah tempat ia dan Kai tinggal. Rumah tempat di mana keduanya selalu bisa bersama walau di dalam kesibukan. Tempat yang indah bagi Aichi kini keindahannya sudah pudar.

Aichi menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di rumah orangtuanya. Apa ia harus menceritakan semua itu pada mereka? Ibu Aichi, Shizuka sangat mempercayai Kai, tapi bagaimana reaksinya saat mendengar hal itu?

Aichi menekan bel di pagar dan menatap kearah kamera dari bel yang menyorotnya. Mengenal sosok itu, pagar rumah terbuka secara otomatis dan saat Aichi sudah melangkah masuk, pintu pagar kembali tertutup.

"Astaga, Aichi, kau jalan kaki dari rumah sakit ke sini?" Shizuka yang awalnya hendak berangkat langsung memegangi kedua bahu Aichi.

"Kai_-kun_…"

"Kai? Ada apa dengan dia? Aichi, ceritakan yang sebenarnya, kau sebenarnya kenapa?" Shizuka benar-benar sangat cemas. Shizuka ikut terbelak kaget saat tahu Aichi teryata menangis. Ia membawa Aichi masuk. Aichi menceritakan segalanya. Mulai dari saat Ren menyatakan perasaannya di bangku SMA hingga Kai yang berkata jujur padanya. Shizuka mengerti dan merespon dengan baik.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau pulang?" Aichi kembali menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, ibu akan menghubungi Kai dan bilang kau tidak pulang tapi-…"

"Tidak usah…" Aichi menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Biarkan saja dia. Biarkan saja… mereka..."

Shizuka tidak merespon. Sementara Kai dan Ren terus mencari Aichi. Di gedung perusahaan, di rumah tetapi tidak ditemukan.

"Bagaimana ini, dia tidak ada?" Ren ikut menjadi cemas.

"Ren," Panggil Kai, "Maaf ya. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi…"

"Bukan salahmu kok. Lagipula, kalau dibahas baik-baik, kalian pasti berbaikan lagi,"

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi Aichi tunanganku dan dia juga berharga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan…" Kai menyesali semuanya. Kalau saja semua itu tidak terjadi, ia, Ren, dan Aichi pasti bisa kembali berhubungan seperti semua. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain.

"Oh iya, rumah orangtua Aichi bagaimana? Dia mungkin ada di sana," Ujar Ren.

"Benar juga, ayo kita ke sana!" Kai dan Ren berlari menuju rumah keluarga Aichi yang tidak jauh dari sana. Kai langsung menekan bel dan terdengar suara dari _speaker_ bel.

"Shizuka_-san_, apa Aichi ada di sana?" Tanya Kai _to the point_.

"Iya. Dia ada dan dia bilang tidak ingin menemui siapa-siapa. Untuk sementara, jangan berhubungan dengannya dulu. Jika keadaan sudah membaik, kau akan kuhubungi,"

"Tapi-…" Bel itu terputus sebelum Kai menjawab. Apa sampai sebegitunya kah?

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf," Ujar Ren tiba-tiba, "Kalau saja waktu itu kita tidak bertemu. Pasti Aichi_-kun_ tidak akan-…"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Justru aku yang salah. Aku sudah melupakan pernyataan perasaanmu dulu sehingga aku langsung setuju saat kedua orangtua kami sepakat Aichi bertunangan bersamaku. Makanya, semua itu salahku,"

Ren menatap kearah Kai. Berlahan ia mengerti perasaan Kai. Ren mendekati Kai dan tersenyum, "Kau jujur, itu sebabnya aku mencintaimu. Maaf,"

Kai memeluk Ren merasakan sesuatu sempat membasahi wajahnya. Mungkinkah itu air mata Kai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ren,"

Ren menikmati pelukan itu dan tanpa keduanya sadari, Aichi menatap tajam keduanya dari balik jendela lantai dua.

"Mati, mati, mati, mati, MATI!" Aichi mendadak frustasi dan terus mengucapkan kata 'mati' di kamarnya sebelum ia pindah. Aichi tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk itu. Mungkinkah mengakhiri hidup menjadi pilihannya?

Bunuh diri?

Ide yang bagus. Dengan begitu, bebannya akan hilang, Kai dan Ren bisa terbebas darinya. Tapi Aichi juga tidak ingin melihat keduanya bahagia. Haruskah ia membunuh Kai? Atau mungkin Ren.

Sebuah senyuman misterius terlihat di wajahnya. Aichi menatap keranjang buah yang terletak di kamarnya. Ada sebuah pisau. Aichi memgambil pisau itu dan menunjukkan ekpresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi akan tiba, Kai_-kun_," Dan air mata darah mengalir dari mata indahnya.

-XXX-

Sudah satu minggu Aichi tidak pernah kembali ke rumah mereka. Kai mengkhawatirkannya, sementara Ren selalu menemaninya.

"Ibu Aichi belum menghubungi ya? Apa Aichi masih memerlukan lebih banyak waktu agar dapat tenang?" Tanya Ren, Kai menggeleng seakan mengatakan ia tidak tahu.

Berkali-kali Kai menelepon Aichi maupun Shizuka namun tidak diangkat. Datang ke rumahnya pun hasilnya sia-sia. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah menunggu Aichi untuk tenang.

Malam yang berbintang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Kai. Perasaan penyesalan terus menghantuinya.

Kring~

Kai dan Ren terkejut kedua ponselnya sama-sama berdering. Sebuah _E-mail_ terkirim dan keduanya membukanya. Teryata itu dari Aichi.

"Aichi meminta kita datang ke suatu tempat," Ren menutup ponselnya. Ini jam setengah dua belas. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat ke sana.

Kai pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya bersama dengan Ren. Walau sudah hampir tengah malam, jalanan kota masih ramai karena ini kota besar. Dan tepat jam dua belas, keduanya sampai, teryata Aichi ada di sana.

"Kalian berdua lama…" Ujar Aichi dengan nada misterius. Ada apa dengannya.

Keduanya berada di tebing dekat pantai. Dibawah tebing ialah laut dan tidak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah pantai. Mereka masih ingat tempat ini. Karena tidak mau dengan keramaian pantai, mereka melihat pemandangan laut di tebing tersebut.

"Aichi, kenapa kau memanggil kami untuk datang ke sini tengah malam?" Tanya Kai curiga. Ia merasakan aura aneh dari Aichi.

"Aku sudah mengerti. Aku tidak boleh egois untuk memilikimu, Kai_-kun_. Walau berat, aku harus bisa menerima kalian…" Jelas Aichi. Ren dan Kai menjadi lega.

"Aku ingin kita bisa berteman lagi seperti dulu. Selalu bersama dan di penuhi tawa. Jadi, bolehkah kita bersama lagi?" Tanya Aichi.

"Kau ini bicara apa, tentu saja boleh," Jawab Ren. Mereka merasa Aichi sudah menerimanya.

"Sungguh. Aku senang sekali. Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk kalian, lho!" Nada bicaranya kembali misterius.

"Ren, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini," Ujar Kai.

"Kenapa?" Ren tampak bingung.

"Itu bukanlah Aichi yang kita kenal. Itu…"

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk kabur, Kai_-kun_!"

JLEB!

Kai merasa sesuatu menancap di perut kanannya. Ia merasakan adanya cairan hangat di sana. Darah…

"Ka-Kai!" Ren menghampiri Kai yang tidak berdaya di sana.

"Kau kenapa, Aichi_-kun_, bukankah kau bilang kita bisa bersama lagi?" Tanya Ren.

"Kau selalu lugu, naïf dan tidak merespon dengan baik kata-kataku ya, Ren_-san_,"

JLEB!

Ren ikut merasakan pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

"Yang kumaksud adalah…" Aichi menunjukkan wajahnya yang mengerikan, "Mari kita tertawa lagi di neraka!"

Ren merasa nafasnya tak beraturan. Rasanya sakit, sesak. Kesadaraannya mulai hilang. Aichi menyeret kedua hingga di tepi tebing.

"Janji ya, kita bermain dan tertawa bersama lagi," Ucap Aichi sebelum menjatuhkan keduanya ke laut.

Aichi menatap jasad keduanya yang terapung di laut. Ia menatap pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah, setelah itu ikut menancapkannya di perutnya. Ia merasakan sakit, namun tidak seberapa. Aichi ikut menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut bersama kedua. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku senang kita bisa bersama lagi, _minna_…"

-1 tahun kemudian-

"Hei, pemandangan di tebing itu indah sekali ya. Ayo kita ke sana!"

"Jangan, di sana ada garis polisi,"

"Eh, memangnya di sana ada pembunuhan ya?"

"Mungkin sih. Tapi, aku sering dengar gosip dan sudah terbukti!"

"Gosip apa?"

"Kabarnya, saat tengah malam, di tebing itu selalu terdengar suara tawa, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada orang di sana!"

"Hua, menyeramkan!"

Tidak, itu tidak menyeramkan. Kami hanya menikmati masa bermain kami. Tawa kami yang menyedihkan terdengar…

_Pernahkah kalian melihat tunangan yang sangat kalian cintai malah mencintai orang lain?_

_Jika itu terjadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika teryata orang yang disukai tunanganmu ialah sahabatmu sendiri?_

_Apakah kalian pernah merasakan sebuah cinta segitiga seperti itu?_

_Jika pernah, apa yang kalian lakukan?_

_Merelakannya? Mengancamnya? Membunuhnya? Atau…_

… _Bunuh diri?_

_Atau mungkin…_

_Mati bersama?_

**END**

* * *

**Acute endingnya gak sampe segitunya ya, tapi saia malah bikin versi lain. Berhubung bosan sama happy-end, maka author malah bikin yang versi (Mungkin bad end ya?) bad and.**

**Killua-san, maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Oh iya, maaf juga, alurnya pertemuan mereka dengan Ren serta perasaan Kai sengaja di cepatin. Maaf ya**

**RnR?**


End file.
